El terror que acecha
by LaDamaDeLaOscuridad
Summary: "El miedo te persigue allí a donde vayas, como si fuese tu sombra hasta que ya no puedas escapar." Oneshot que participa en la sexta convocatoria de "Gundam Wing Yaoi en Español"


Disclaimer: Gundam no me pertenece. Y me gustaría decir que tenía un sentido cuando comencé a escribir esto, pero de alguna forma se complicó a medida que mi catastrófica semana fue avanzando. Gracias infinitas a Neutral que siempre está ideando nuevas formas de hacerme escribir lol Siento que este one shot sea medio shit, ¡prometo mejorar!

El prompt que usé fue el número 60: "Los monstruos no se esconden bajo la cama".

* * *

Sus pasos en un principio dubitativos ahora se vuelven más firmes y rápidos. El aire caliente escapa de sus labios a medida que su respiración se hace más agitada. El mundo pasa a su alrededor mientras camina apresuradamente por las pequeñas callejuelas de esa ciudad abandonada por Dios; el latido de su corazón se vuelve errático mientras voltea para ver si alguien lo está siguiendo.

Es tonto, se dice, no hay nadie detrás, el terror frío que hace que se le ericen los cabellos de la nuca es solo producto de su imaginación o de las drogas.

Heero es solo uno más, en una ciudad arrasada por guerras, luego por enfermedades y luego (lo peor de todo) olvidada. Huérfano desde los ocho años su destino natural fue el delito, las drogas y el bajo mundo. Es tierra de nadie y Heero, quien ha matado y robado para sobrevivir, siente miedo por primera vez una cálida tarde de primavera. Qué estupidez, sentir miedo cuando el aire caliente y el sol están rodeándote, cuando todo lo que se supone que da miedo aparece durante la noche.

Pero el miedo no lo abandona ni por la noche ni a la mañana siguiente, ni nunca durante los siguientes días. Es una sensación, la de ser observado; como un sexto sentido que se oculta en el fondo de tu mente y te hace voltear mientras caminas, que te incita a levantar la vista mientras intentas comer o que te obliga a abrir los ojos cuando estás durmiendo y te hace revisar cada rincón de los alrededores.

Lo vuelve loco y cubre de sudor su cuerpo, con la adrenalina a tope y el cansancio de días acumulado. Pero Heero continua corriendo entre ruinas, alejándose de lo que sea que lo persigue, porque en el fondo de su mente sabe que esto no es su imaginación, que a veces los cuentos de terror pueden ser reales.

Una tarde, la desesperación de huir es tanta que siente que se asfixia en su propia desesperación. Es por eso que cuando su dealer se le acerca ni siquiera duda en entregarle todo lo que lleva encima para comprar lo que sea que tenga.

Le toma dos segundos colocarse como nunca en su vida. Sus sentidos se disparan de forma poco placentera y se tambalea por las calles buscando un punto de apoyo. Todo es luminoso, como si cada objeto a su alrededor estuviera rodeado de un halo, lleno de luz.

Y Heero solo cierra los ojos porque se siente saturado e intoxicado y se da cuenta, por fin, que no importa cuánto corra o dónde se esconda, hay algo tras él, _algo_ que acabará consumiéndolo de una u otra forma.

-Déjame ir –dice a la nada. Con los ojos apretados y el mundo girando sin control.

-No –responde una voz dulce cerca de su oído.

Todo en el cuerpo de Heero se tensa y sus ojos intentan enfocarse en el muchacho arrodillado a su lado. Podría ser un ángel, una aparición o un demonio, pero nunca podría pasar por humano. Su cabello suelto cae por su espalda y sus ojos son de un violeta tan intenso que Heero no logra enfocarse en ellos por más de unos segundos.

-Oh, ha sido tan divertido seguirte estos días –dice el chico acomodándose a su lado. Su voz está llena de cinismo y una profundidad que le produce escalofríos-. Hace tiempo que no me divertía tanto. De hecho, déjame contarte, he estado durmiendo por un largo tiempo.

Lo toma por el brazo y Heero intenta decir algo o escapar, pero está completamente inmóvil y no puede articular palabra ni mover un músculo. El terror se agita en su cabeza y en su estómago, pero ni un sonido es emitido.

-Tsk tsk aunque habría preferido que pudieses luchar–continúa hablando-. Este mundo era tan aburrido cuando me fui a dormir, pero ahora… ahora puedo caminar libre por aquí y hacer de este lugar lo que mi pequeño corazoncito muerto desee. –Ríe y ahora está sentado a horcajadas sobre el regazo de Heero. Sostiene su cabeza, para que no pueda evitar mirar sus dientes afilados y su sonrisa depredadora.

La sonrisa del sujeto se ensancha y ensancha y la hilera de dientes lo vuelve más y más aterrador. Heero ni siquiera puede gritar cuando los dientes se clavan en su piel y el dolor desborda cada fibra de su ser. Inmóvil, mudo e indefenso, Heero es solo un muñeco si cuerda mientras la vida se le escapa.

-Shh Shh –los dedos del vampiro se deslizan por sus labios y sus ojos violeta, ahora teñidos de rojo-. Tengo grandes planes.

 _El terror apenas comienza y será tan divertido._ Dice la voz en su cabeza.

La risa del vampiro resuena en sus oídos justo antes de que la oscuridad envuelva a Heero por completo.


End file.
